


Before the First Earl Grey of the Day

by CelticGHardy



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: And I haven't watched the movie, But I cannot write really good trolling, Gen, Q is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q mixes up videos, gives people ideas and tracks someone. All before his first cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the First Earl Grey of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I was going through the 00Q tag on Tumblr and someone mentioned this
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [I just want a fic where Q is an internet troll and an anon meme menace.](http://valinorean.tumblr.com/post/35949591883/i-just-want-a-fic-where-q-is-an-internet-troll-and)  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately, not 00Q. My brain's not actively ready for that yet.

Q Division thinks that he's been working since dawn, updating code, tracking intel and agents while waiting for his water to boil for his tea. Truth is, if Q were to actually work before his first tea, the codes would be backward and intel and agents would be mismanaged and misplaced. Instead, he headed to Tumblr to start searching.

The best way to hide is to be seen. When Ian Fleming had written Casino Royale in 1952, the British Government and MI-6 had not liked the idea of the man showing the world their secrets. When the double ohs started introducing themselves, they were treated as jokes, as fans of this new book. The M at the time was truly stunned, but conniving and convinced, and they didn't stop Fleming from writing more. Terrorists and citizens didn't know that the entirety of the works were true. It made it easier for them to pass in secret. The first 007, the actual James Bond had retired, and instead of reassigning names with the number, they became attached. The number and name had become a legend, a threat, and MI-6 had compounded on that with the men they promoted to the status.

With the latest movie out, Q had taken to see what the fans of the series and the fictional persona had come up with. The Skyfall tag had elongated every day with fanfictions, art, questions, review. He doesn't know whether to be scared or touched at the amount of people 'shipping' him and 007. There are someone for Silva and the man, and a few other pairings. With the numerous amount of people asking for prompts, he goes to the ones where anonymous is enacted and gives suggestions to some.

_Q's cat hates Bond._

_Shot by enemies, Bond tells bad jokes to Q, who is still listening._

To the people that try to argue that's there's nothing between him and Bond (which, quite frankly there isn't, Bond looks at him like a younger brother or a child), he does purposely leaving things in their ask boxes.

_Yes, because the love-hate relationship that Silva and Bond have would be much more realistic in real life._

_Just because you think there's nothing there, doesn't mean there isn't. Ianto says 'It's just Jack' yet people pair him with Owen._

The next trip is over to Livejournal, where someone has already started a kink meme that seems to be more toward Skyfall than the earlier ones. It's small, hasn't hit one-hundred. Most are slashing him with 007. A few are Silva and 007. He even sees some with him and Silva ( _I've never even met the man_ ) and others. There's one that claims that Bond is his father and he would like to point out the problems with that ( _I'm not that young; he's not that old and we don't even look that closely related_ ) except someone has already started to fill it out. And named the fictional Q's mother Laura.

Huh.

Instead, he posts a few replies to some and starts tracing the person that posted that one, making sure it wasn't someone they needed to worry about. He should be more worried about the one up further, the kidnapping, torture, rape one, but it wasn't close to truth and the person was just someone with an entry level job at a grocer in the States.

After that, it was Youtube to replace Halloween links with Christmas videos. And cats with fish, dogs with cats and dogs ended up replacing a few music videos of singers he didn't like. Several others were replaced with older rock bands and he rick-rolled anyone that clicked on the BBC links. Sky and ITV switched and he was about to get the last with the trailer for Skyfall when his kettle went off and someone came through his door.

“Q,” 007 mused, seeing the trailer on his screen.

“Double oh seven,” he communicated, pouring water into his mug.

“M is not happy that the video that accompanied an article he was reading turned into Rick Astley,” he mentioned, carefully pulling up the other tabs and seeing everything he had been doing. “Laura?”

“Tracing.”

He nodded and walked back to the door. “Finish up and replace everything so M can see the video he wants to.” Q raised an eyebrow at the order, but 007 had already walked back out, possibly even waiting for him down by his car. _Just because I almost got hit with a car that one time..._

**Author's Note:**

> The Bond kinkmeme I mentioned.
> 
> I should also mention I don't know the actual person posting the rape and torture one. If I've actually guessed your work, sorry.


End file.
